Falling Heavens
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Souls are falling from the sky in Odaiba. Everyone is scared, but the Digidestined must so something about the souls and must sort out some problems within the group.
1. 1

**Falling Heavens**   
Note: Season 2 has occurred. My fanfic occurs after Season 2 has ended.   


**1**

The black and blue of the night sky had already taken control of the sky. Clouds could barely be seen, the stars shone bright, and the moon was ever so white. A night like this was rare in Japan, very rare indeed. The night was cool, calm, a slight breeze.   
A brown haired boy by the name of Taichi Kamiya was walking home from a night of partying at his buddy's house. He was a bit taller than the average 15 year old boy, but his hair basically helped him out there. He wore his long dark blue coat that he enjoyed wearing now on cold nights. He was still as serious as ever, and a bit less outgoing. But Tai was still Tai, the old leader of the Digidestined.   
Tai sighed as he continued on walking down the same old streets he walked down everyday from school. Things were never the same at school anymore. Tai still loved his sister as much as he did during the Digimon days, but ever since she'd grown up, they'd been talking less. Tai didn't protect her a lot anymore, and he felt like he was a lonely person in the world now.   
Tai was nearing home now, just a couple more houses to pass by before reaching his apartment. Better take a look at the stars before I go into the house, Tai thought. He halted in his footsteps, and tilted his head upwards to glance at what would be the stars in the sky. But tonight was different and had totally caught Tai off guard. He stepped backwards in shock at what he was seeing.   
Spirits! Spirits and souls were falling from the sky! Winged souls of people who once lived upon this world were all falling back onto Earth! They were pale, white, and ghostly. Tai couldn't believe his eyes. This was insane! Completely unbelieveable and completely IMPOSSIBLE!   
"What in the world is going on here?" Tai asked. For a very rare time in his life, he felt scared. He had absolutely no clue to what was going on currently. And not knowing what was happening could make one feel very frightened. But Tai instantly forgot about being scared after he realized something.   
"Oh no… Kari! Mom! Dad!" Tai yelled out. Quickly, Tai started running down the streets to his house, faster than ever before. The fear eventually faded away from him as Tai had to take on the role of being a bigger brother.   
Tai dared glance over his shoulder for a brief second to see that the falling of souls hadn't stopped, but instead was increasing. Tai shook his head and kept on going. I don't know what's going on, but we've got to stop it! Tai thought.   
Running up the stairs to where their apartment was, Tai quickly slammed open the door. Tai could see his dad watching tv, his mom was drying dishes, and his sister wasn't anywhere. He didn't notice how hard he was panting until he stopped inside of the house.   
"Tai, you could be gentler with the door you know." Tai's mom said. Tai quickly closed the door and ran into the living room panting. His mom and dad stared at him with curiosity. Tai stared at his mom and the dish she currently held. Tai turned his head to the right to see Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon sticking their heads out of a room.   
"Mom, dad, Kari! You guys have to be careful!" Tai said. He took a step to the side and gestured his arm towards the window. "Just take a look outside!" Tai said. Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon were the first ones to get to the window, very soon they were companied by Tai.   
More souls were falling from the sky, falling to what used to be their home. Kari's eyes widened at the sight. Agumon and Gatomon just stared in disbelief. Tai shook his head in dismay. Soon, Tai's parents joined their kids and the digimon at the window to see the odd sight.   
"Oh my goodness! Tai! What's happening?" his mother asked him. Everybody looked at Tai.   
"I really don't know. But I'm guessing that we better take cover." Agumon looked at his partner.   
"I agree Tai!" Tai's mom was panicing horribly and quickly put the dish down on the coffee table. Tai's dad quickly accompanied her. Tai looked at them.   
"Mom! Dad! You guys just stay here or go into the kitchen! Agumon and I will protect you guys for now!" Tai looked at his sister and her digimon. "Kari, go phone up all the others and tell them to meet at the real big police station in town! Also phone 911 and tell them that we need to transfer a lot of people there for the night! Or even longer!" Tai said.   
Kari sighed as she looked at Tai.   
"Tai! Why can't I be in any of the action? Why don't YOU do the phone calls?" Kari asked. This was no time to argue! Tai thought. But he couldn't afford to waste anymore time.   
"Fine then! Kari! You, Gatomon, and Agumon stay outside on the balcony and make sure none of them get in! I'll quickly call up the others!" Tai said as he ran to the phone. Kari nodded and opened the door to the balcony. She gestured for Agumon and Gatomon to go through.   
"Thanks." Gatomon said. Kari smiled as she walked outside as well.   
"Your welcome." Kari said. The digimon hurried to the rails of the balcony and stared off into the distance. Kari soon joined them. The sight was so sad and horrifying, so scareful looking. I just wish that this was some lunatic dream of mine, Kari thought to herself. This isn't right. This is scaring me, this is probably going to scare everyone else in Japan… I really wish it wasn't real.   
She sighed as more ghastly figures came falling downwards from the sky. She squinted her eyes to look at one of the souls really close to home. Kari was just taken back in surprise and horror. Quickly, she blinked her eyes and shook her head.   
Agumon looked up at Kari. "Is there anything wrong Kari?" Agumon asked. Gatomon looked up at her partner. She looked so sad, and so terrified at the same time.   
"No, there's nothing wrong.. it's just… those poor spirits that are falling from the sky. They look so sad, so depressed. Some of them look like they're ready to cry even! I don't know what's going on, and I don't even know why they're here… I'm afraid." She said. Agumon put a hand on her back.   
"Don't worry Kari, once the DigiDestined is done with this, we won't have anymore of those things falling from the sky. And you know what? During this whole thing, you've got the DigiDestined of Courage and his faithful digimon partner with him to protect you!" Kari laughed.   
"Thanks Agumon." She said. Agumon nodded. Kari sighed and then felt something land on her shoulder. She looked over to see Gatomon perched upon her shoulders looking at her.   
"And don't worry Kari, I'll always be there to protect you from everything else too!" Gatomon said reassuringly. Kari nodded.   
"You two are such great friends… and I have the biggest, and best brother to protect me too!" Kari said. The digimon nodded and turned back to look over the railing. Still the same scene replaying itself over and over again.   
"Kari! Look out!" Gatomon cried. Kari didn't know what she meant until it dropped right in front of her. A spirit was floating right before her eyes. It was pale, and had an odd grin on it's face. Kari stepped back. The figure grinned even more. Kari stepped back more.   
"Go away!" she said in fear. It was like the ghost didn't even HEAR her! Instead, it flew up and started to plunge towards Kari. Just as it was in range, Gatomon quickly jumped up and slashed the ghost. But no harm was done except for making the ghost fall backwards.   
"Ah! My attack didn't work!" Gatomon said. Kari slapped her head.   
"Wait! Don't attack her Gatomon! I recall hearing that ghosts can't be hurt by physical attacks!" Kari said. Agumon looked at her.   
"Is that what we're even trying to do?" The three turned to see the ghost starting to dive towards Kari again.   
"I don't think we have any choice!" she said. Just in the nick of time, Tai ran outside holding his digivice in his hand. Kari felt somewhat relieved.   
"Agumon! Let's hope you can still digivolve after all those years!"   
"I'll try!"   
"Go for it!" Tai yelled. A bright orange light shown off the digivice, eventually turning into a beam that struck Agumon. 

"Agumon! Warp-Digivolve to…….. WarGreymon!" 

"Terror Force!" WarGreymon yelled as he sent a fireball of a massive size towards the spirit. The spirit couldn't dodge it, and he knew it, he would die for a second time. Within seconds, the ghost was gone and WarGreymon just hovered about. Tai helped Kari up from the ground where she fell not that long ago. Gatomon climbed up onto her shoulder.   
"Are you okay Kari?" Tai asked concerned. Kari nodded.   
"Yeah, a bit shaken. But I'm alright. Did you get a hold of the others?" Kari asked. Tai nodded.   
"Yes I did. Well, just the police station and I got a hold of Joe and Gomamon. He's going to call the others. But we have to worry about other things right now. For instance, we gotta move it to the police station for now. Powerful spell-casting people will be there to protect the police station at all costs. They're going to put a barrier around the station to prevent ghosts from coming around inside." Tai said. Kari nodded.   
"Hey? Are we gonna move it or lose it?" WarGreymon asked a bit impatiently.   
"Don't worry buddy! I'll get mom and dad and some belongings we might pack along!" Tai said. He turned towards Kari. "You and Gatomon can go find your digivice and some stuff you might need. Mind you, don't pack that much. We're not staying at the police station for eternity." Kari nodded and quickly sprinted towards her room.   
"WarGreymon, can you wait out here and guard the house for a while?"   
"Sure can Tai!" WarGreymon said. Tai gave the thumbs up to him as he followed Kari into the apartment.   
10 minutes elapsed when finally Tai was helping his mom and dad outside. His parents jumped back in surprise at the sight of WarGreymon. Tai made a confused face, then realized why his parents were surprised. They probably haven't seen WarGreymon before, of if they have, must've forgotten about him.   
"Well uh… Mom. Dad. Here's our ride. So hop on and grab tightly onto WarGreymon. But not too tightly." Tai said. His parents looked at him like he was a madman.   
"Well?" WarGreymon asked. His parents didn't bother to make WarGreymon angry as they climbed onto his back. Tai nodded and ran inside to get his backpack. He slung it onto his back and went outside onto the balcony putting his hands on his hips.   
"Kari! Hurry up! And don't forget! Last one out turns off the lights!" Tai said. Kari quickly appeared from the hallway, shutting off the living room lights. She got outside holding a gym bag in her hand. Gatomon soon followed after her.   
"Alright, you guys get on top of WarGreymon and I'll shut the door." Tai instructed. After they all did what Tai said, they were off into the night sky, avoiding the falling spirits. 

Upon approaching their destination, Tai and Kari could see everybody that was rushing into the huge police quarters with a restaurant located right next to it.. Tons of people and a few digimon were scared out of their wits. Police officers and cars were all around the police headquarters, rushing everybody inside. Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon could only hope that their friends had made it.   
WarGreymon landed lightly and smoothly onto the ground. Some of the officers turned to see them land, then looked away. WarGreymon didn't care. He lowered himself so that he was lying on his belly to allow the Kamiya's and Gatomon to get off his back.   
Tai jumped off, then Kari, then both of their parents. WarGreymon stood up, letting the gym bag fall off his back. WarGreymon yawned and then de-digivolved back to his rookie form. Kari picked up her bag and soon, the family went into the headquarters. The place wasn't jam packed yet, but it was going to be by the looks of it!   
All over the place was tired, hungry, worried, and frightened people trying to do different tasks. Some of the humans and digimon were handing out blankets and food and pillows of the sort to people just arriving. Some of the humans were also assigning places in the headquarters where new people who entered could stay.   
In fact, a skinny boy of that sort approached them.   
"Hello? Need a little spot for your family and" the teenager boy looked downwards at Agumon and Gatomon. "Friends? There is also the restaurant nearby for some drinks and meals." he said. Tai nodded. The teenager pointed at a little corner a bit close towards the middle of the room.   
"Thanks." Tai's dad said. The boy nodded and started to leave when Tai halted him.   
"Wait!" Tai said. The boy turned around. Tai's dad grabbed Tai by his shoulder.   
"What are you doing son? He's done the most he could do in this situation." Tai's dad said. Tai looked at his dad.   
"Trust me dad, I know what I'm doing." Tai turned back towards the boy.   
"I'm a Digidestined. Did any other Digidestined members arrive yet?" The boy smiled.   
"Yes, they are over there, to the side, right beside where you'll be staying in our headquarters." The boy said. "I'll lead you to them if you want me to." Tai waved his hand.   
"No thanks, you've done enough for us. Thanks for all the help."   
"Your welcome." The boy said walking off. Kari stared at him. He looks kinda cute, Kari said. Gatomon scratched Kari's hand a bit, causing her to focus on the situation.   
"Alright son, lead the way then." Tai's dad said. Tai smiled and carefully walked over people to get to their destination.   
"Hey! Tai's here!' Tai recognized that voice instantly. It was Matt. Tai looked over to the side to see Matt, T.K, Sora, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Ken all huddled together in blankets. Tai sighed at the sight. He saw Matt and Sora sitting very close together. He shook his head.   
"Where's the digimon? And where's Davis?" Tai asked. Izzy shrugged.   
"Davis might be coming late, he does live quite a ways off. Also, our digimon are just coming back now from a toilet break." Izzy said. Tai nodded and took a seat on a little gray block against the wall. Agumon took his place beside Tai. Soon, Kari and Gatomon joined them, along with the rest of the Digidestined's digimon.   
In due time, Davis arrived with Veemon. Only then did they start the meeting.   
"Well, uh, I guess everyone's here." Davis said. Everyone nodded.   
"Well, then. Before we get onto the actual meeting, let's just take a moment to all say hi to each other. Because, I'm sure some of us haven't seen each other in a long time." Davis said. Tai looked gloomily over to his left to see Matt and Sora sitting together. He sighed and then turned back to Davis.   
"To be honest with you guys.. I really don't know what to do about this situation." Davis said a bit shamefully and sad. Everyone looked at him with shock. Tai was surprised the most though. The new leader? He couldn't decide what to do? Was Tai hearing things right?   
"What? You can't be serious man!" Matt said. Veemon nodded.   
"It's all true I'm afraid.. Dav-ish can explain it all. It IS his decision." Veemon said. All the Digidestined and their digimon couldn't believe what they were hearing as they looked over to Davis.   
"I just can't lead this one you guys. I've had a serious lock up in my brain. I can't think! These aren't digimon! Some of them might not even be bad guys! All of them might not even be bad guys! I don't know how to handle this! I can't really say whether we should kill them or not, because I don't have a reason too. I don't know what to do.. I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry." Davis said a bit sad.   
"But! There is something I can do." Davis said. Tai bent his head down in dismay at what was happening. Unfornately, he was even more confused after he felt something being placed into his hands. Tai looked up to see Davis smiling at him. Tai gave a confused and sad look. Then he looked into the plams of his hands.   
His googles were in his hands. What the.. tai thought. What's Davis doing? This isn't supposed to happen, is it? Tai looked down at his googles, then at Davis again. Tai shook his head.   
"No, I can't accept this Davis." Davis only smiled and turned around with Veemon at his side.   
"I've decided to reappoint Tai as the leader of the Digidestined! He may have retired, but there is a new threat about, or maybe it's not a threat, that I can't handle! I'm sorry guys, but I'll try the hardest to do what I can." Davis said. Everyone clapped and cheered for Tai.   
Tai still couldn't believe it. He felt happy inside to become the leader again and go on a new adventure, but he also felt angered about what Davis did. He fought against MaloMyotismon and with the miracle that happened, he defeated him! What's this about? Davis not knowing what to do? Tai shook his head, stood up and grabbed Davis by the collar and turned him around.   
"What do you think you're doing Davis?" Tai asked outraged. Everyone gave confused looks. Agumon got up from his spot and walked over to Tai.   
"Tai! Davis gave you the leader position back! What's wrong with that? He willingly gave the position back to you, like you gave the position to him!" Agumon said.   
"But Agumon, this is just insane! You've fought against outrageous things, you've got yourself out of the horrible messes you've gotten yourself into, and yet, your entitling me leader again? Davis! What are you THINKING?" Tai asked again.   
"I told you, I don't know what to do now!" Davis said a bit scared now. Tai breathed in and out heavily and let go of Davis, who backed off a bit. Tai sat back down on the gray block and rubbed his hands over his face. Agumon sighed and walked over to Tai.   
"Tai, are you alright?" asked a kind voice. Tai looked up to see his sister and her digimon in front of him. Tai nodded.   
"I'll be alright, just give me a couple of seconds to think things over, I'll resume the meeting in due time." Tai said. Kari nodded. Agumon looked at his partner worriedly.   
"Tai, cool down. He HAD to make you leader again. Maybe he wanted to, but it was all for a good cause." Agumon said. Tai nodded. He just couldn't believe what was happening, and why he was yelling. Maybe it was just all the stress in the last hour or so. Seeing everyone again, seeing Sora in Matt's arms again, souls falling helplessly from the sky, the world was going insane.   
While everyone was waiting, Cody, who was still as short as he was before, looked sadly out the open garage to see some souls trying to approach the building. But as they got closer, powerful people with magic destroyed them into thin air. Armadillomon noticed this.   
"Hey Cody, what are you looking at?" he asked in his cool accent. Cody sighed.   
"Armadillomon, what do you think it'd be like to be those lost souls falling to Earth? I mean, what would it feel like to die twice? Would it hurt?". Armadillomon looked out the garage to see one soul being destroyed at the current moment.   
"I don't know Cody. But I imagine it'd hurt."   
"Why is this happening? Why is it Armadillomon? This is stupid. I don't get it. They're souls falling from the sky, probably hurt and lonesome and confused. Here they are, probably trying to come to us for answers and for comfort. They have feelings too I bet. And here we are, killing them twice, taking them to who knows where!" Cody said. Armadillomon looked sadly at his partner.   
"Ahem." Tai said clearing his throat. Everyone turned to him as he slowly put on the googles and grinned. "I guess I'm back." He said a bit cheerfully. But before anyone could say another word, Tai began the meeting.   
"Well, I guess I have to thank you Davis. Sorry for being a jerk."   
"No problem." Tai shrugged.   
"Anyways, we all should know why we're are all here, and why almost all of Japan is terrified and is hiding out here." Everyone nodded. "And… well, let's first gather all of the information before we go out there and kill every one of them. Alright, first of all, we aren't one hundred percent sure why they are down here. For revenge? Lost on Earth? Digimon doing fake holograms? What is it? Falling angels? I think there's something wrong here. Heaven is a paradise for the souls of good, yet, they are raining down and one tried to hurt Kari earlier." The Digidestined and their partners looked over at Kari and Gatomon.   
"That's right. And that spirit had some evil grin on it's face. But I say Tai, that not every one of them may be bad." Kari said. Tai smiled. He could always count on Kari for something positive out of the situation.   
"That could be true Kari. Anyone else with other suggestions." Tai asked. Davis raised his hand up. Tai nodded at him. Davis grinned and took a big breath.   
"Maybe they're being manipulated! Like Oikawa!" Everyone looked at Davis, who only grinned.   
"What?"   
"Nothing… We're just really glad you gave Tai back his position." T.K said.   
"Ahem. Anyways, what I'm suggesting is that, maybe we shouldn't just rush out there and kill every single one of them. They could be innocent souls trying to find their way back home! But in the meanwhile, some could be like the one that tried to bite off my sister's head. SO…. What I'm saying is that maybe we should search an area, and just see what some of the spirits will try to do to us. I mean, see they're motives and stuff."   
"You mean like sneaking into an enemy base?" Veemon asked.   
"No, we mean like, learning about our enemies." Yolei said intelligently. Tai nodded and stood up.   
"I say that some of us should stay here and watch guard over the place. But whatever you guys do, don't kill any one of them unless they are really close to somebody." Hawkmon looked at the veteran Digidestined before him.   
"So I guess that your going to investigate then huh?" Tai grinned.   
"With Agumon's help." Agumon quickly jumped up and walked over to Tai.   
"So who's willing to come on this DARING adventure?" Tai said in a mockingly kind of voice. Matt stood up.   
"I always love a challenge." Matt said. Tai grinned back at him. Sora sighed. Their childly rivalry was still there and would always be. Some things just never change, do they? Well, someone's got to stop those two from all their arguing. Sora stood up.   
"I want to come to. Just to keep you too from yelling at each other's throats all the time." She said.   
"I'll come too. I wan to be taking a more active role than sitting around here doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and guarding, and watching tv……. Hmm…" Davis said. Veemon walked up beside his friend.   
"And wherever you are buddy, I'll always be there right next to ya." He said proudly.   
"I'd like to go." Izzy said standing up. "I want to see how these spirits act. And increase my knowledge bank." Tentomon flew up beside Izzy's head.   
"You sure like to learn, don't you Izzy?" Tentomon said in his cool voice.   
Tai looked around to the group. "So is that everyone who's going to come?" he said double-checking. And to everyone's surprise, Cody stood up from where he sat. Most of the newer Digidestined who knew him better though were more shocked.   
"I want to go." Cody said calmly. Armadillomon gulped and walked over beside his partner. Tai shrugged and then pointed to the open garage where people were pouring in.   
"Well, let's go then crew! Out this door!"   
"Why not the other door?" Gabumon asked.   
"Well…. I think that's because more people are coming in that way right now." Agumon said.   
"So? Are we going or staying?" Tai asked. Matt and crew nodded and quickly all ran towards the entrance. Everyone got outside into the cool air where the police gave them a dirty look. They didn't care. As soon as Tai got out his digivice, everyone else did. Tai held his up into the sky where it emitted a bright glow.   
"Let's digivolve gang!"   
"Um… well, slight problem." Matt said. Tai put his hand down and turned towards the others that were coming with him. "Our digimon haven't eaten lately."   
"Oh… well, I'll wait out here with Agumon. You guys go inside and get your digimon some doughnuts to eat real quick." They obeyed Tai's orders and ran inside.   
Tai sighed and laid against the old brick building. Agumon walked over and sat down beside his best friend.   
"Tai, you look like your stressed." Agumon said.   
"Aw, not really Agumon… it's just seeing those two together. I hate it." Tai said. Agumon put his claws to his chin.   
"You mean Sora and Matt?"   
"Shh! Yes I do Agumon… I can't stand it. Being leader again, brings back memories of all those times when we were just kids. When she didn't love him and he didn't love her. Those times hurt. I could remember it all, and to think I thought me and her stood a big chance of being together. You have to admit it, I thought we were meant for each other."   
"Maybe you two are."   
"Huh?"   
"Just give her time Tai. I've heard about young love and that your first person you date with is usually not who your going to marry. And Tai, if Sora's not right for you, time will help you get over it."   
"Gee, I never knew you were one for romance."   
"I'm not. Izzy told me"   
Tai was silent.   
"Ha! Just kidding!" Agumon said quickly. Tai laughed and noogied his partner's head.   
"Geez.. you little thing you… hey.. maybe just taking my active role as leader and just concentrating on the adventures will take away those thoughts of Sora and Matt together." Tai said. Temporarily, Tai said to himself in his head.   
"Yeah! That's the way to think Tai!" Agumon said triumphly. Tai smiled at him and stood up. He looked over to the north where people were streaming in from. Tai squinted into the distance. The night was getting colder, and the breeze was picking up slightly, but Tai was sure there was something up ahead. Probably more scared families, Tai thought. But, since I'm bored, I'll just take a look anyways at them… Maybe it'll take my mind off Sora and Matt.   
Tai took out his mini telescope and took a view into the distance. His jaw dropped. Agumon came towards Tai and had an evil grin on his face.   
"Tai, are you looking at naked ladies again?"   
"No! Look!" Tai said. Agumon peered into the telescope to see a big spirit in the shape of a legless human chasing a mom, dad, baby, girl, and a teen boy like Tai. They ran as fast as they could, but they were slowing. All of a sudden, the girl tripped on a rock and fell onto the gravel road. The teenage boy stops and turns around to see the spirit going towards his sister.   
"Marie!" he cried turning back and running. Tai put his mini telescope into his pocket and quickly held up his digivice. It emitted a bright orange glow as Agumon jumped into the air. 

"Agumon! Warp-digivolve to……… WarGreymon!" 

The giant mega flew by Tai who was running towards the action as well. Just as the spirit was closing in on the poor little girl, WarGreymon snatched her in his claw and turned around in the air. The spirit missed the teenage boy by mere inches. The boy looked frightened as the spirit stood up and was about to slash the boy when WarGreymon snatched the brother up too. The spirit growled as he took flight, trailing WarGreymon.   
"Are you okay Marie?" asked the boy.   
"Yeah, thanks to the giant flying dinosaur Tommy!" the little girl said. WarGreymon had no time to be thanked as the spirit was coming towards him. WarGreymon sped towards the police headquarters. He couldn't attack, simply because of the two children that were in his hands. He had to put them down, but doing that at such a fast speed would be chaos. So he held on tight and he was closing in on the headquarters.   
"Howling Blaster!" yelled a voice from behind. The attack hit straight onto it's target, the spirit, which merely dissolved away. Tai looked over his shoulder to see Matt and the crew behind him.   
"Gee, thanks Matt." Matt shrugged, then he got onto the back of his digimon.   
"Alright everybody! Digivolve!" Tai yelled. WarGreymon landed beside his friend, letting Tai jump onto his back. Cody and Armadillomon quickly hopped on too. 

"Biyomon! Digivolve to…….. Birdramon!"   
"Tentomon! Digivolve to……. Kabuterimon!"   
"Veemon! Armor-Digivolve to……… Raidramon!" 

Each of the digimon's partners that were with Tai and Matt got onto the backs of their digimon as they took flight. Or in Garurumon's case, got ready to follow the flying digimon. Tai and WarGreymon quickly took the lead and sped forward above the surrounding forest which covered the police headquarters.   
"Alright everybody! We've got some spirits to learn about! So let's go!" Tai said encouragingly.   
Davis looked over at Sora, then to Tai. Why do people the leader's love, never fall in love with the courageous guys? Davis thought to himself.   
"Hey! Where are we going?" Davis yelled.   
"To an old abandoned building not too far from here!" Tai yelled back.   
"Oh!" Davis said. And for the rest of the flight, no one spoke more, except for Tai, Cody, WarGreymon, and Armadillomon.   


I'm back to write fanfics on fanfiction.net! And you better believe that! Anyways, I'm still working on lots of weird new and unfinished fanfics. My main goal right now is probably No more Dragons to Slay, and Capturing in a New Domain. But I don't feel like writing them, oh, I'll get to writing them eventually. I'm also working on the 3rd Taiora song and this new series, Falling Heavens. Ah! And a cool Robot Wars rap! Oh, and everyone have a good day! 

Ice Wolf17   



	2. 2

**2**   
  
  


"Hey Tai." Cody said quietly. Tai looked over at the little brown haired Digidestined.   
"Yeah Cody? What's boggling your brain?"   
"Just, whatever you do, can you please try to find some other way if you have to, to destroy the spirits? Or, maybe not even destory them at all please?" Tai gave Cody a confused, yet, sad looking look.   
"Alright Cody, I guess I can try for that."   
"Thanks Tai. You really are a good friend, and an awesome leader." Armadillomon grinned. WarGreymon quickly thrusted forward as he saw something in the distance that appeared black.   
The forest was still thick, and the air was beginning to get foggy. Now the wind really picked up and everybody was getting very cold. Tai didn't even dare glance over at the Sora. It hurt him so much to think about her. Whenever he thought of her now, it either was memories, or of her and Matt.   
Tai pushed the thought away and looked down below. There it was, an old house hidden in the forest. Tai gave a half of a smile. He remembered that house. That was where his aunt Jone and Uncle Songi lived. Unfornately, they had to move out due to the safety of the house. Tai could remember walking up one of the steps and nearly falling through as a young boy.   
Snapping back to reality, Tai realized that he was descending downwards towards the old wooden house. WarGreymon halted just before the house and let his friends walk off his back. He de-digivolved to Agumon, seeing as he couldn't possibly go into the house as WarGreymon and not break anything. But like there was going to be anything in it.   
The others arrived in due time, they're digimon de-digivolved to their rookie forms and stood beside their partners. Sora and Matt ran to each other and hugged. Tai quickly broke the silence.   
"Alright everyone! This house used to be my aunt and uncle's home. And I'm sure some spirits will love to haunt us. So, we're going to go in pairs and search around the house. Cody and I will search upstairs. Davis, you and Izzy will go look in the kitchen. Sora, Matt, I'm sure you guys can handle the den. Okay, and we all will meet outside afterwards, right?" Tai asked.   
"Yeah!" everyone said in unison.   
"Alright, so we'll meet here in 5 minutes if nothing comes up. The digimon, go with your partners, since that is the only sensible thing. Mind you guys, don't digivolve unless really necessary."   
"I see, otherwise, the house might fall. And if there is anyone still inside…" Izzy said trailing off. Tentomon flew up beside his partner.   
"Then we better be careful is what your trying to say, right Izzy?"   
"Er, yeah." Izzy said a bit dumbfounded. Everyone laughed.   
"Well, then, let's get going Sora, shall we?" Matt asked holding his arm out. Sora blushed.   
"I'd love to." She said putting her arm around Matt's. The two smiled at each other as they walked inside the house. Gabumon and Biyomon gave each other gross faces. Tai, Cody, Agumon, and Armadillomon walked on in after. Davis looked at Izzy who only gave a defeated face.   
"Why must I be stuck with you?" Izzy asked.   
"Well, you're the smartest." Veemon said.   
"He's got a point." Tentomon said.   
"Yeah… HEY!" Davis said after realizing what was said and what it meant. Izzy sighed as he, Tentomon, and Veemon walked inside the house. 

"Wow, this place is freaky" Sora said clutching onto Matt. Matt looked at his girlfriend and then looked straight ahead as they walked into the remains of the living room. It appears most of the items were left behind during the moving. The living room was small. A couch was seated against the wall, on the other side of the room was a tv on an old wooden block.   
Several small corners of the room were written on, with very messy writing. Sora crouched down to read some of them. Matt followed her, imagining how they even got there… 

*FLASHBACK* 

"Taichi! Don't write on your aunt's walls!" Tai's mom shouted from the hallway. A hyperactive 7 year old Tai sat in one corner of the room beside the couch. His small 3 year old sister sat beside him and watched her brother be a fool.   
"Kari, can you pass me the pink crayon please?" Tai asked. Kari knew what pink was, but what was a crayon? Tai waited, then went to get it himself. After he got the crayon, he sat back down and began writing on the wall. Kari sucked her thumb.   
"Hey Kari, too bad you aren't in Kindergarten. There's lots of nice people there. And you can meet lots of friends." Kari drooled on her shirt. Tai moved back from his writing. "There." Tai quickly headed to the other side of the room to where the tv was on. He sat himself down and wrote on the wall. Kari crawled up beside her brother and sat there again, watching her mischevious brother write with a green crayon on the wall.   
"Ta da! Here, Kari, you write your name there too." He said. Kari grabbed a pink crayon and drew her name on. Soon enough, Tai's grandpa, who was watching tv, realized what was happening. He got up from his seat and picked up little Kari.   
"Tai Kamiya!" Tai turned his head to his grandpa.   
"What do you think your doing?" Tai blinked.   
"Art?" 

*FLASHBACK ENDS* 

"Well, what does that one say?" Matt asked. Sora squinted at the crayon writing. It was difficult to read because of the dust and because it was so old. Sora leaned in closer.   
"It says, Tai and Kari were here. Then it has Tai's cute signature and Kari's cute…. Scribbles." Sora said. Matt smiled. He looked over to his side to see the other writing Tai had wrote. He walked over to it, but Sora beat him there first.   
She crouched down and softly brushed away the dust. This writing was more difficult to read. Sora leaned in much closer, she practically was kissing the wall. Matt leaned hover her shoulder, breathing on her neck. Sora grinned, she hated when people did that, but sometimes… she enjoyed knowing somebody was near her.   
"So?" Sora jumped. "What does it say?" Matt asked eagerly.   
"Well.." Sora began.. she read it silently in her head, also taking in a quick mental note that Matt couldn't see the writing or read it. She looked at the writing carefully, and was quite shocked at what it said! Tai's innocent little writing at the age of.. oh… seven. Sora suddenly remembered about her friend going to his aunt's for a vacation during christmas!   
"Well?" Matt asked. Sora didn't read the message outloud. It only said, Sora's my bestest best friend in the world. That made her realize what's been going on. That was probably why Tai had been so quiet to her and Matt lately! … But Tai doesn't love me, Sora though. Does he? I thought we were only best friends….   
"Sora! Earth to SORA!" Matt said. Sora covered her ears. She stood up to face her friend.   
"Don't worry Matt, it only says Taichi K is cool!" Sora said quickly. Matt scratched his head and shrugged.   
"Okay, I guess that's Tai for you.. Anyways, let's move on to another room, no souls in here." Sora agreed. As they walked, Sora couldn't believe that she had been so blind, hurting her best friend when he had always been there for her. He cried for her, and never gave up trying to save her.   
"Oh Tai…" she said quietly. 

Upstairs, Tai and Cody went investigating the old houses rooms. Tai was in what used to be the master bedroom. A huge bed without any sheets stood near the wall. Tai could remember when him and Kari jumped on the bed. Well, he did, and Kari wetted the bed. They didn't get out of that one easily. Tai smirked, but then his smirk quickly went away as he got back to business.   
"Now, if I were a soul hiding in this house ready to… do some damage, where would I be?" Tai asked outloud.   
He spoke too soon. He gasped and walked backwards as a soul came out from the closet nearby. He was white with some blue to him. It appeared to be an adult human soul! Agumon was by Tai's side, ready to attack, but Tai held him back.   
The soul only grinned and then asked Agumon for a challenge.   
"Ah! Want a challenge huh? Agumon?" Tai asked. The rookie nodded and summoned up a Pepper Breath. Agumon sent his attack straight at the soul, but he quickly dodged the attacks, causing the fireball to hit the side of the house and go straight through. Tai was relieved. If the house caught on fire, that'd just be horrible.   
"Tai! Watch out!" Tai turned to see the spirit coming towards him. Tai hit the ground as Agumon sent another fireball attack towards the soul. It only laughed and disappeared through the wall into the room next to them.   
Agumon helped Tai up.   
"Come on Agumon! That's the room Cody and Armadillomon are in!" Agumon nodded and followed after his partner as he ran into the next room. 

"Cody? Why the down looks?" Cody sighed.   
"Armadillomon… you wouldn't understand."   
"Yes I would. Now tell me Cody, you know you can trust me.." Cody sighed again.   
"It's just that… well, you know how all those souls are falling from the sky? And how they want to harm people?…. What if my dad comes back? What if he tries to hurt people? I can't stand to see that, to face that." Armadillomon bent his head down and sighed. Poor Cody, he's so worried about his dad coming back as a mean guy. Then again, what are the chances of that? Whoom…. Armadillomon's ears perked up. The digimon looked to see a spirit pass through the wall. Cody looked up.   
Armadillomon growled. Behind him in the doorway appeared Tai and Agumon.   
"Pepper Breath! …. Pwa!" The fireball was sent towards the spirit.   
But as it happened, there was a long, slow stare between Cody and the soul. They looked into each other's eyes, both finding something unexpected. That made the souls's smile vanish into a long frown.   
"Watch out!" Cody yelled as the soul barely dodged Agumon's attack. Agumon started up another one, but Cody turned around very angrily and stopped him from doing so.   
"What do you think your doing?" Cody yelled. Armadillomon, Tai, and Agumon all had surprised looks on their faces.   
"We're saving you Cody."Agumon said. Cody was nearly in tears as he closed his eyes.   
"You can't!" he pointed at the spirit. "Because that's my father! And I won't allow you to hurt him!" Cody said protectively. Tai couldn't believe his ears. He looked at the floating spirit and then back at Cody.   
"Cody,.. I"   
All of a sudden, the house started to shake. Everyone tried to remain balanced, but all of them fell onto the wooden floor. Tai hit the floor hard, but he didn't care. People were in that house that needed to get out of there, pronto! Tai opened his eyes, blinking because of the dust that had flown up into the air, into his eyes.   
"Cody! Where are you?" he yelled out. All he could hear was the rumblings of the house shaking like mad. Tai could barely make out what was happening, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cody. His father was now on the house floor, walking. He was walking through the wall to the other room Tai and Agumon were in earlier. But he couldn't Cody was grasping onto his father's ankles in tears, begging for him to do something. His father ignored him and tried to shake his son off and continue. Tai sat up a bit and looked over to his left to see Agumon and Armadillomon.   
"Armadillomon!" Armadillomon looked at the leader's face, awaiting orders."Go downstairs, get everyone outside of here now! Tell them to go back to the police headquarters! You go with them!" Armadillomon looked worried.   
"What about you?"   
"I'll be fine. Agumon, Cody, and I will get out later! Now GO!" Armadillomon didn't bother to hesitate. Tai was serious. Armadillomon turned around and literally rolled down the stairs. Tai turned to Agumon.   
"Think you can digivolve to Mega one last time?" he asked. Agumon nodded.   
"I'll try as much as I can Tai, but I think I can only digivolve just enough to get us out of here!" Agumon said. Tai nodded and turned around. He stood up shakily and ran over to the sobbing Cody. His father was annoyed and was still trying to kick off Cody.   
"Come on Cody! Let's go!"   
"NEVER!"   
Tai sighed. I guess I have to do this the hard way. Tai grabbed Cody, he yelled out his dad's name. The soul disappeared into the other room.   
Cody just stared. His father…. He saw his father…. Could he hear him? What happened just between them? I saw my father, Cody said in his mind. That's what happened.   
Tai still held onto Cody's collar.   
"Cody! Hurry! Get out of the dreamworld! We got to get out of here!" Cody was stubborn, and would have snapped back at Tai if Agumon hadn't joined them. The house was ready to collapse! The pictures that hung on the walls began to fell. Tai looked quickly for an escape route. The stairs was clearly not an option. Besides, time was running out and they couldn't possibly get out in time!   
Tai looked again in the room. Ah ha! A window! Tai turned to his partner.   
"Agumon! The window!" The three ran to the window. The glass had shattered all over the floor, and the house wasn't getting any better. "Now Agumon!" Tai said. His digivice emitted an orange glow. 

"Agumon! Digivolve to… Greymon!" 

"Agumon!" Tai yelled. Greymon looked at his partner confidently.   
"Jump on you two!" Tai and Cody hopped onto Greymon's back. Just as the floor was about to give way, Greymon jumped through the window. Actually, he just smashed the side of the house.   
"Yikes!" Tai yelled. 

"Greymon! Digivolve to…….. MetalGreymon!" 

Just as they were to hit the ground, the ultimate digimon flapped his shredded wings. Behind them, the house collapsed into a big pile of wood and dust. Tai sighed. He could only hope no one else was inside. 

All throughout the ride, Tai never even tried to talk to Cody. He knew Cody was confused, and probably wanted to crawl up to his parents and cry all about the problem. But he couldn't. The problem included one of his parent's, and his mom wouldn't understand or believe him. She'd probably try to send Cody to a mental hospital .   
Tai didn't understand, or know how it felt to be like Cody… or maybe he did. Somebody you love, wasn't on your side, didn't notice you. You try the best to protect them, you try the best to help them. But in the end, it doesn't matter.   
Tai and Cody both had that in common. Someone they love, got on their nerves. They wanted to talk to someone who'd understand, but the only people who they could talk to, was the person you were having the problem with.   
Tai sighed. He wished he hadn't thought of that, it only brought sad memories to his mind again. 

"Hey! They're back!"   
"They're alright!" Tai smiled as his friends came into view. He waved back happily at them. Cody ignored them as if nothing had occurred. Metal Greymon grinned and had a smooth landing in front of the Digidestined.   
Tai and Cody got off, and were greeted by their friends with hugs and tears. Metal Greymon de-digivolved to his rookie form and came up beside Tai.   
"I'm surprised I had that much energy left… well… I'm hungry Tai. I'm going to go snack on lots of stuff." Agumon said. Tai smiled.   
"Sure." He turned back towards the others. "Let's move inside gang! It's getting cold out here!" Everyone laughed and chattered as they went on outside. Left outside was Cody and his digimon, who was at his side. Armadillomon looked up at his partner. His face was angry, a small frown could be seen in it. Armadillomon felt worried about his partner. He's never seen him like this before.   
"Cody? Aren't we going to go inside and join the others?"   
"In a second Armadillomon." Cody said coldly. Armadillomon sighed and hung his head low. 

Inside, after 5 minutes of talking, the Digidestined and their digimon all gathered together again where they were before. It was time for a second meeting. Tai turned to Izzy and Tentomon.   
"What did you guys get?" he asked. Izzy opened up his trusty laptop and went typing away.   
"Well Tai, we saw a 'ghost'. It was in the den, looking at books surprisingly enough. Davis and I decided to put out a digimon, or one of us, to see what the outcome would be. Well, I am the brains of the operation, and since Davis has none, he went first. The soul, should I say, is almost like a human who can go through walls. They are distant, cold, and our 'ghost' wanted to kill Davis. Well, that never happened. But still, I have concluded that perhaps almost all of the souls have forgotten who they really are, and think we are evil. Now, this is just my theory, so you don't have to believe it."   
"If they're not acting for themselves, they must be possessed." Tentomon said. "But, this could also be a digimon's doing."   
"So…. The trip was a whole big waste?" T.K asked. Tai shook his head.   
"I agree about the part where the ghosts have amnesia, and that they are cold and distant. But I don't think all of them mean to harm and corrupt us. Cody, Agumon, Armadillomon, and I saw a spirit. At first, he taunted us to attack him. But when he and Cody saw each other, the chaos stopped… between us. However, Agumon caused more chaos by blowing fireballs through the houses's walls!" Tai said. Agumon looked at Tai.   
"Did I mean it?" Agumon asked.   
"Ha.. I don't think so. But Izzy, we shouldn't kill all of them. They might be what Cody said, lost and confused."   
"And brute killers." Veemon added.   
Just at that moment, Cody came into the police headquarters. He was not happy at all. His hands were at his side, shaking like a bowl of jello. Armadillomon gulped as he followed his partner. Everyone watched as Cody just came up to Tai and stopped. The two stared at each other, with nothing to say.   
Cody swiftly brought his hand up and slapped Tai hard across the cheek. Everyone stared in disbelief at what happened. Tai fell over from where he sat. If it weren't for Joe and Kari, Tai would have hit the cold, hard concrete floor of the headquarters. Tai looked at Cody, the poor guy. Tears were flowing down his face like there was no tomorrow.   
"I hate you Tai! You're a selfish kid who doesn't deserve the title of leader! Agumon doesn't deserve a knucklehead like you! Your fat Tai! You make me sick!" Cody yelled angrily. Quickly, Cody flew in the opposite direction, he ran outside. Armadillomon ran after his partner, leaving Tai to cope with his red cheek.   
"What was that all about?" Sora asked. Tai looked at them and was about to speak when Agumon stepped forward.   
"It's a long story." He began.   
Tai held his red cheek. Man, that guy can slap hard. Better than any girl can slap!, Tai thought. But what in the world is he talking about? Better set things straight…. After a bit. No, better fix things up now before the problem worsens. Tai looked as Agumon told them about what happened in the building.   
Well, I guess I'll have to wait til' Agumon's done talking before I go chase down Cody and ask him what's wrong, Tai said to himself. Poor guy….   


Oops. I rushed the second chapter. That's why everything is going so fast, and that's probably why there is so many spelling mistakes and errors. For Falling Heavens though, I am actually using the Spelling and Grammar check (I usually don't if you didn't get that til' now). I am currently watching my tapes of Season 1 and I am getting lots of ideas… kind of.   
If your wondering why Agumon did digivolve when he was low on energy, he couldn't digivolve for as much time in his mega stage, as compared to his ultimate stage. If you didn't get that, then well, I'm think of a better explanation. Oh, and Nick Johnson, sorry about not saying anything about The World's Future stuff. I might answer them someday.....   
Anyways, I'm working on Falling Heavens, the third part to the Taiora song, and more stuff. Anyhow, Hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far, and Keep on writing!   
  



End file.
